Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.5
Mikhaln budził się z bólem w całym ciele. Miał nadzieję, że to był sen. Rozejrzał się i uświadomił sobie, że niestety nie. Jego ciało wciąż się regenerowało. Wokół stali Kalasher i Przemek. Serek leżał na drugim łóżku. Poznawał to miejsce, to był hotel w którym się rano znaleźli. -Załatwiłem to dziadostwo- zapytał z zrezygnowaniem. -Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba nie- odparł niepewnie Kalasher.- Widzieliśmy go całego, co prawie, bo pancerz miał mocno poharatany. Zabraliśmy cię i wróciliśmy tu. Ale chyba oddychał. Mag nic nie odpowiedział. -A Nowej jak nie było, tak nie ma- stwierdził Przemek.- Ach…- westchnął. Zapanowała cisza. Każdy poszedł w inny kąt. Po chwili obudził się Serek. Mikhaln podszedł do niego i zapytał: -Co to było u diabła? -Ten ogień?- smok unikał wzroku maga.- Nie jestem do końca pewien. Pojawił się, nazywam to Spaczonym Ogniem, na początku nie było źle, ale jest coraz gorzej. Już nad tym nie panuję. Jesteś magiem, dasz radę coś z tym zrobić? Mikhaln nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie chciał robić sztucznych nadziei. -Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Smok uśmiechnął się. -Dobra musimy rusza…-zaczął. -JESTEŚMY BANDĄ IDIOTÓW!!!- usłyszeli krzyk Przemka. Pozostała trójka od razu do niego pobiegła. -Ameryki nie odkryłeś- odparł sarkastycznie Kalasher.- A co coś innego zrobiliśmy? -Ten lewiatan! To nasz trop- mówił niebieskowłosy.- Trzeba poszukać hodowli lewiatanów, czy coś. -No to powodzenia- stwierdził Serek.- Jesteśmy w Centrum Federacji, a ty chcesz lewiatana szukać. Mikhaln nagle zawołał: -Dajcie tu kawałek tego czegoś. Mam pomysł. Poszli szybko do łazienki i ucięli kawałek morskiego stwora. -Co chcesz zrobić?- spytał Przemek. -Spróbuję wyśledzić jego energie, ale to już będą resztki mocy jakie mi zostaną, więc nie liczcie na magię potem. -Dobra, zaczynaj. Mag skupił się i zaczął poszukiwać energii lewiatana w Metropolii. Trwało to chwilę. Gdyby miał swój tron, była by to raptem minuta, ale cóż. Nagle coś wyczuł. Nie było to nic dobrego. -Nie jest dobrze- stwierdził.- Chodźcie szybko, nie rozdzielamy się i nie robimy nic głupiego. Wszyscy ruszyli. -Serek ty lecisz, tylko nie wpadnij w samolot, czy coś- zawołał Przemek. Smok wzbił się w powietrze.- Więc co wyczułeś? -Mnóstwo energii. Pochodziła od lewiatanów… -Jest więcej niż jeden!- przerwał Kalasher. -Tak- kontynuował mag,- do tego coś jest z nimi nie tak, nie wiem co, ale musimy to zbadać. -Gdzie to dokładnie jest?-spytał Przemek. -Gdzieś we Zachodniej części miasta. -Dziwne, tam z tego co wiem mają jedną wielką anomalie czasową. Rozmowy ucichły. Szli jak najprędzej, mijając po drodze patrole żołnierzy. Było ich jeszcze więcej niż poprzednio. Jakimś cudem nie zostali zatrzymani. Kiedy zbliżyli się do zachodniej części miasta zatrzymali się: -Yyy… to co robimy?- spytał Kalasher.- Tak po prostu wbijamy? Bo ja średnio to widzę. -Przyda się dywersja- stwierdził Przemek. Jak na życzenie z przestworzy zleciał Kaszub. -Co tak stoicie? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wymiownie. -Yyyy… O co wam chodzi? Kilka godzin później -Dobrze, że zregenerowałem część mocy, ale na takie fajerwerki jak wcześniej nie liczcie- mówił Mikhaln.- Ja z Serkiem robimy rozróbę, a wy wbijacie do środka, zróbcie to w miarę cicho, nie wiem co jest w środku, ale nie jest to nic dobrego. Ile zrobiliśmy? Kalasher wyjął plecak w którym znajdowało się mnóstwo materiałów wybuchowych. Mag urzył swoich umiejętności alchemicznych i w połączeniu z pirotechnicznym doświadczeniem Kalashera przez ostatnie kilka godzin narobili ilość ładunków wybuchowych mogących wysadzić sporą fabrykę. -Starczy- odparł stalker. -No to idźcie- zawołał mag- Powodzenia! -Wam także! Mikhaln i Serek ruszyli w stronę głównej bramy. -Jakbyś czuł, że to może się znowu stać, to powiedz- powiedział mag. -Jasne- odparł smok,- tylko co to da?- dodał z uśmiechem, po czym zionął ogniem w stronę głównej bramy. Z drugiej strony budynku Gdy tylko Przemek i Kalasher usłyszeli hałas i alarm pobiegli w stronę tajemniczej budowli. Dostanie się do środka było łatwiejsze niż myśleli. Smąriusz otworzył okno na pierwszym piętrze, a Przemek z Kalasherem się wspięli. W środku była cała sieć korytarzy. Na całe szczęście trafili, na jakiegoś woźnego, z tego ośrodka badawczego. Przemek odczytał jego myśli. Pracownik posiadał żadnych nadzwyczajnych informacji, ale za to doskonale znał plan tego budynku. Jedno miejsce wydało się Przemkowi trochę tajemnicze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się: -Chyba wiem gdzie musimy iść. Pobiegli pewnie krętymi korytarzami. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się przed wejściem do jakiejś Sali. Ze środka dało się wyczuć dziwny zapach. Spojrzeli na siebie i weszli do środka. -O k#rwa- powiedzieli jednocześnie. Przed nimi znajdowała się wielka podziemna hala. To nawet nie była hala, ale wręcz wielka baza. Wszędzie było mnóstwo basenów o różnych wielkościach, jednak w każdym znajdował się wielki morski stwór, Lewiatan. Przemek i Kalasher po cichu ruszyli w stronę jednego z basenów. Ku ich zdziwieniu, w wielkiej Sali nie było wielu ludzi, jednak woleli pozostać niezauważeniu. Podeszli do jednego z lewiatanów. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że ma powszczepiane jakieś mechaniczne implanty. Ruszyli dalej. Kolejny stwór był już totalnie uzbrojony. Nie tylko był cybernetycznie ulepszony, ale miał na sobie zamontowane dziwne działa. -To nie wygląda dobrze- powiedział Kalasher. -Wystarczy?- spytał Przemek patrząc na torbę Kalashera. -Mam nadzieję- odparł stalker. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures